


Close

by PsychoGenius



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Android, Angst, robo-blood?, sorta...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoGenius/pseuds/PsychoGenius
Summary: Google escapes.Well, almost anyway.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Close

Google clutched his chest, coolant dripping from the numerous bullet holes in his torso. Error images flashed in the corners of his optics. He needed to repair himself.

But he couldn’t stop moving.

Not when he was so close.

“It went that way!”

They were coming.

Google hobbled down the hall, one arm gripping at his chest, the other stabilizing himself on the wall. One of his legs had been completely detached. They were trying to perform some routine checkups on his hardware.

That’s when he escaped.

“There! Down the hall! It’s getting away!”

Google forced himself to move faster, the error warnings becoming more rapid, more urgent.

He had to go.

He couldn’t go back.

He _wouldn’t_ go back.

There was a gunshot, and another bullet tore through the calf of his only leg, severing various important wires. Google crashed to the ground with a deafening clang. On his stomach, he tried to use his arms to pull himself forward.

It was then that the error messages finally became too much, and Google’s body froze.

He had taken too much damage.

“Finally.” The people who had shot him walked up to him, peering over his wounds.

“Damn, Dr. Albright we need that command function to work now. We can’t risk it actually getting out.”

“I know. Bring it back. I’ll replace it’s parts and compile the new code.”

Google’s eyes flickered to the elevator door, only a few feet away.

He was so, painfully close.


End file.
